


Madame Midnight and The Tent of Fortune

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: everyone after lisa pop into her tent for at least once, max/dimitri for pure witch teasing purposes, so these things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: It's Mayview Middleschool's annual Halloween/Fall Festival. Classrooms are converted into game stations and haunted houses. The halls and gymnasium are crammed pack with booths serving snacks and trinkets to eager children. One booth in particular sits among the mass of colorful fall fun in darkness. The asking price is not tickets you buy at the door. No. It asks for stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on asks people send in on tumblr. The booth is currently open. Swing by my tumblr (same username) if you want a character to enter into Madame Midnight's domain.
> 
> Current unanswered asks in inbox: 4

Fingerprints smudged the glass of the crystal ball centered on a tall, tri-legged table. Light faded in and out, shifting from purple, to green, to blue, and back, rotating between the three. Lisa shifted in her plush, black armchair. Fake white cobwebs and plastic spiders draped the back and sides. She adjusted her black, velvet witch’s hat forward. The spider web design glinted in the glow of the crystal ball.  
  
She sat forward, placing her elbows on the indigo table cloth, silver crescent moons and stars embroidered into the fabric. A silver lantern swung lazily above. The fake tealight inside flickered like a candle showing images of bats and webs from the metal shapes she placed behind the glass. She crossed her legs, sat forward, and rested her chin on her interwoven fingers.

Lisa grinned to herself as she watched her classmates, no, customers, in costumes running around the bright hallway outside. She sat, and waited. Watching her wooden sign swing on her fabric door as kids walked by.

_Fortune Telling booth: 1 star - tarot card reading; 3 stars - palm readings; 5 stars - crystal ball future sight. No stars - No admittance._


	2. THE FOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⭐️ Max - anon

Lisa perked up as hands clasped her curtain. The florescent halls brightened her solitude for a moment before darkening as her customer entered. Max squinted at her. The crystal ball changed to blue, casting her face into blackness briefly. Her wide brim hat lowered. “Welcome, foolish mortal to Madame Midnight’s Fortune Tent.” She raised her head, a small grin pulled at her lips, “And dare I say, how I can I be of service this fine evening, hmmmm?”

Max looked around the tent, blinking, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. “Hi Lisa-”

Her eyes narrowed. “WERE YOU NOT LISTENING!?” She stood, slapping her hands on her table. “IF YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE, BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!”

Max plopped into the chair across from her. “Alright, alright, Madame Midnight, just, calm your role.”

Lisa huffed through her nostrils and gently sat back into her chair. She wiggled her shoulders, rocking the plastic raven on her shoulder a bit. “So, what are you supposed to be?” She asked, eyeing his black C O S T U M E shirt.

He shrugged. “This is my costume.”

She grimaced. Her nose pointedly scrunched a bit. “Poor excuse for a costume.“ 

Max gestured around him, towards the booth as a whole. “Well, I can’t be as eccentric as you.”

Her signature Cheshire cat like grin returned. “No one can Deary.” She cleared her throat and sat tall in her seat. “What business do you request traveler?”

Max thumbed to her wooden sign hanging out front. “Tarot reading.” He pulled out a handful of tickets from one pocket.

“Oh no, I don’t take tickets.” She waved her hand, “No, no, stars only in this booth.”

Max sighed. “I was looking for my star  _Madame Midnight._ ” He grumbled a bit, stuffing the tickets back into his pocket and digging through the others. Finally, the shining gold of a star shimmered in the green light of the crystal ball.

Lisa pulled out her tarot deck from under the table. She gently shuffled the deck, whispering words he couldn’t hear until placing the neat pile on the table. She pulled the top one and stared at it before placing it between her index and middle finger. “I should’ve known.” She stared at him and flipped the card around.

 **The FOOL**  in black text scrawled along the bottom. The color of the card, once vibrant, was now faded from years of uses and exchange of hands. A lone man holding a lyre in puffy striped pants and puffy sleeved shirt whistled out to some doves. The man seemed to be walking along the road, without care, as a large massive sun made his back warm. The road ended in front of him, his foot dangled over the edge.

“The Fool - the first and last card of the Major Arcana. One of new beginnings and endings of old.” She grins, “It fits you well, Maxwell.”

Max stared at her, eyes narrowing. “Did…you just call me a Fool?”

“Yes, and that’ll be one star.”

Max sighed and slid the Starchman Star across the table. Lisa immediately snapped it up.

“Any other requests?” Lisa asked, removing her newly acquired star, and tarot deck back underneath the table. She moved her hands over the crystal ball. “Perhaps, a warning to an unfortunate fool?”

“No thanks, I’m good.” He stood and waved at her. “Later Lisa.”

“THAT’S MADAME-” he left before she could rebuke. She huffed and leaned back in her chair. Her hand grasped at her book leaning against the chair. Who knows when her next customer would come. She flipped through the pages until she found her bookmark, a coffee cup next to a stack of books that had the letters R E A D on them in bold print. She grinned, tilting her book towards the changing light and began her decent into another world as she waited.


	3. The Ring of Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel for 3 stars ;) - somniens

Lisa’s curtain shifted, drawing more light into her dimly lit tent until a figure clad in armor and frills blocked the entrance. Lisa snapped her book shut and quickly hid it behind her back. Isabel stood tall, her broad shoulders and arms covered in silvery armor. A beautiful deep pink dress flowed with grace around her legs as she moved. At her hip was an empty sheath, slapping her side as she walked in. She stared at Lisa for a moment before raising her helmet off her head. A small diadem with a dangling red gem sat upon her silky dark locks.

“Welcome to Madame Midnight Fortune Tent Lady Knight.” She bowed her head, casting her face once again in shadows. “Of what do I owe the pleasure?” Her signature grin played on her lips as Isabel curtsied with one arm.

“Hello Madame Midnight, I have heard great tales of you,” Isabel looked up and adjusted her helmet under her arm, “And have traveled far to learn of the great secrets of the future.”

Lisa nodded. “Of course, please,” she gestured to the chair across from her, “sit for a spell.” She winked at Isabel.

Isabel cleared her throat and plopped into the somewhat cushy chair. “So, your sign mentioned…palm readings.”

Isabel placed her hand on the table. “Just…one palm.” She said.

Lisa clicked her tongue. “This won’t do.” She shook her head, “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to remove your glove in order for me to do a  _proper_  palm reading.”

Isabel’s cheeks light up with purple as the crystal ball changed colors. “Oh, uh, of course.” She placed her helmet on her lap and worked on her armor to free her hand.

Once freed, she placed her hand in Lisa’s. The witch rubbed her fingers against Isabel’s palm. “You’ve been in combat.” Lisa said, her middle finger gingerly brushing against her thumb. “Calloused, yet fair.” She hummed, the nail of her index going across the lines of Isabel’s palm. Isabel’s fingers twitched. “You are without your sword.” Lisa noted, not drawing her eyes away from Isabel’s hand.

Isabel blinked, drawing her attention away from Lisa’s gentle caress. “Ah, I lost it to a watchful dragon.”

“I can help with returning it.” Her voice was soft, “All you need, is to say the word.”

Isabel shook her head. “Ah no, I’m good thank you.” She inhaled. Then, released her breath. “I can handle the dragon later. With or without my sword. I have numbers on my side.”

Lisa nodded slowly before sitting back. “As you wish.”

Isabel returned her glove to her hand. “So, Madame Midnight, what does my palm say?”

Lisa’s lips curled into a grin. “Are you sure you want to know Lady Guerra?”

Three stars appeared in Isabel’s hand. “It’s what I came for.”

Lisa’s eyes moved back and forth, watching the stars before her. “Of course,” she immediately snatched the stars out of Isabel’s hand, “your palm says you’ll live a long interesting life, but you must be careful of dangers that plague you around every corner, trying to cut it short. You carry the Ring of Solomon, a rare line at the base of your index finger. It dictates the potential of psychic affairs are in your future and becoming wise beyond your years.”

Isabel stared at her hand briefly before pulling her helmet back over her head. She stood and curtsied again. “Thank you for your wisdom and time Madame Midnight.”

A smile danced on Lisa’s lips. “A pleasure.” Isabel nodded and quickly walked out of the booth. Lisa called after her. “Hurry baaaaack. The cards are itching to tell you what they have to saaaaaaay!” She leaned back and pulled the book out from behind her. Reading palms from pretty girls was always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention - this gets gay very fast YOU'RE WELCOME  
> lisa/isabel 2k17!!!


	4. THE MAGICIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri slinks into the tent - allislaughter

_Elizabeth grinned. Sharp incisors glinted in the moonlight. In a blink she was gone, until Delilah took a step back. Delilah’s voice caught in her throat as she swallowed dryly._

_Elizabeth never left._

Light pooled in and faded. Lisa blinked, quickly snapped her book shut, and tuck it behind her back. Dark brown curls blocked the entrance. Lisa folded her hands in her lap. Dimitri peeked out of the tent, surveying the crowd outside. She arched an eyebrow as he continued to stare outside. Ignoring  _her_.She cleared her throat.

No response. Lisa twisted her mouth back and forth and coughed loudly. 

Still no response. Her eyes narrowed. She cleared her throat again. “Excuse me.” Dimitri turned to her and stepped more inside. She smacked her hands together, grasping them, and grinned. “Welcome to Madame Midnight’s Fortune Tent.” She moved her hands to the table, still clasped. “You seem troubled, how may I be of service?”

Dimitri stuffed his hands in his plush, blue bathrobe. “Listen,” he looked back before continuing, “I don’t believe in your fortune future sight readings.” His eyes stared at Lisa, “I just needed to duck in here for a moment.”

Lisa’s grin widened. “Hiding from Miss Suzy?” She tilted her head to the side, “Or is Lad Black puzzling your heart again?”

Dimitri stared at her, his face remained neutral, but his eyes narrowed a fraction. “I can see you’re still playing your [ _role from Isaac’s birthday party._](https://glowstickia.tumblr.com/post/140844256847/madame-midnight-afterlife-match-maker)”

She chuckled. “Oh ho, birthday parties are a thing of the past.” She leaned on her arm. “But stars are the way of the future DJ Copper.” She leaned on her arm more, “Or perhaps I’d throw you to the hyenas outside?”

Dimitri glanced behind him and turned back to Lisa. He pulled a star out of his bathrobe pocket. “There’ll be another in your future if you let me sneak out the back.”

Lisa’s tarot deck was already on the table. “Have a seat. We’ll get started.”

Loud stomping and the curtain shifting caught their attention. Pink sunglasses glinted off the florescence outside. Suzy stuck her head in. “DEE THERE YOU ARE!”

Lisa raised an index finger towards Dimitri before standing. She raised her chin. Her wide brim witch’s hat and crow on her shoulder tilted back. “BACK MORTAL! ONLY ONE PATRON AT A TIME CAN CROSS INTO MADAME MIDNIGHT’S THRESHOLD! WAIT YOUR TURN UNTIL MY FORTUNE HAS BEEN FORTOLD! OUT!” She pointed at the curtain. Her eyes narrowed, the shifting light of the crystal ball turned purple, casting Lisa in an eerie, otherworldly glow.

Suzy glanced at Dimitri. She pointed her  index and pinky at her eyes before shifting to him.

“I said OUT!”

Suzy immediately scurried to the safety of the hall lights. Lisa cleared her throat and sat back down. Dimitri raised an eyebrow. She grinned. “Right, where were we?”

“Tarots,” his eyes shifted to the deck on the table, “I think.” Lisa’s hand hovered over the deck. “Wait,” Lisa pulled her hand back. Her eyes staring at Dimitri puzzled.

“Something the matter?” She asked.

“I-” He sighed, “Isn’t the person who’s future is being read supposed to shuffle the deck themselves?”

Lisa blinked. “Well, uh, yes,” she gestured to the deck, “by all means. Put all your focus into it.” 

As Dimitri shuffled through the deck, Lisa held her breath, watching each card be moved under and above each other. When he finally stacked the cards together, her eyes widened. The Magician card was slapped at the bottom. Dimitri moved his hand to over turn the top card. The wrong card.

Lisa moved her hand over Dimitri’s. “And this is where I step in.” Lisa said, “Close your eyes and allow the cards to speak to you.” They spread the deck into a twelve card fan. Dimitri shrugged and closed his eyes. Her hand still resting on top of his she continued talking in a calm, soothing tone. She glanced at his face and at the card he needed to pick up. It was his card.

It was calling to him.

His hand hovered over a card and without opening his eyes, he picked it up.

**THE MAGICIAN**  in black text scrawled across the bottom. The once vibrant yellow background was faded. Orange splotches from spilt tea while playing with spreads, splattered around the lone figure. The magician, clad in red and white robes, with his arm raised high, held a double sided candle. The infinity symbol hovered over his head. On the table in front of him were the four suits of minor arcana: a cup, a sword, a pence, and a wand.

He flipped the card, showing it to Lisa. A grin cracked on her face.

“The Magician - first of the major arcana, yet will sometimes succeed the Fool card. Deliberate at making decisions and taking action, you’re also plagued by deep thought.” Lisa held out her hand, “Two stars please.”

He held out one star and she snapped it up. Lisa held out her palm again and grabbed at air. She cleared her throat. “Show me the way first.” He said, stuffing his hands back into the bathrobe.

Lisa stood and pushed her black dress back. She grabbed a candelabra from behind her chair and held it up. The fake lights flickered as she raised it in front of her while hiking up her skirts. “Follow me.”

The walked around a few hidden props and decorations before coming to a seam. Lisa ran her fingers along it, undoing the Velcro before holding it open and stepping to the side. The painted concrete wall greeted them. “You should be able to lose yourself among the crowd.” She said as he slipped her the other Starchman Star. “Most people will be too focused on getting cotton candy or bobbing for apples.” She grinned as he slipped through. “Hurry baaack. I’ll gladly read your dating future.”

“Bye Madame Midnight.” He saluted as he walked into the light.

Lisa snapped her back tent shut again and returned to her chair. She placed the candelabra in it’s place and plopped down in her chair. Removing the book from her back she flipped open it’s pages.  _Delilah wasn’t going to make it out alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lad Black/DJ Copper OTP 4 ever
> 
> ...im being silly
> 
> ..............................this is fun


	5. Paint the Palm RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⭐️⭐️⭐️ johnny? - anon

_The funeral was beautiful.  
_

_Delilah stood at the edge of the weeping crowd. White lilies, roses, and carnations surrounded the casket…. **Her**  casket. She twirled her black umbrella, listening to eulogies and sobs. Part of her ached. She wanted to go over, tell everyone she was okay, that she was ali-no. She was no longer alive. She was- _

Shouting outside brought Lisa’s attention back to the darkness of her tent. The tent’s entrance flapped as she snapped her book shut and stuffed it under her chair. The hilt of a sword smacked at the fabric. Smoke poured into the tent as a green dragon, with scrapes and scales missing, entered into the witch’s tent. Johnny stood tall and itched the side of his face where the fake sword was stuffed between his face and the dragon’s mouth.

Lisa’s fingers entangled each other. A grin crept onto her face. “Welcome to Madame Midnight’s Fortune Tent young dragon.” She leaned forward, her face glowing green by the crystal ball’s shifting light. “Need some help removing that sword lodged between your teeth?” 

Johnny squinted into the abyss. Lisa stared back, eyes and face aglow. Johnny paused in the doorway for a moment before stepping inside. “Nah,” he finally said, patting the sword lodged  in the dragon’s cheek, “there’s Lady Knightlight who needs ta pry it from mah cold, dead jaws first.” He snapped his teeth shut for emphasis.

Lisa’s eyes glinted with something other than the crystal ball’s glow. “So, have you stepped inside this cavern for some romantic advice?” She tilted her head to the side. “You’ve come to the right place.”

Johnny plopped down in the chair across from her. He bounced a little, looked down, and frowned before adjusting his tail. He scoffed as he turned his attention back to Lisa. “Romantics is for weenies and sisters.”

Lisa leaned on her arm. Her cheek squished slightly. Only half her grin remained. “And yet, here you are, wanting answers. But of course,” her eyes glinted again, dangerously in blue, “everything comes with a price.”

Johnny stuck out his tongue and pulled his arm into the dragon suit. He rummaged around, in what Lisa assumed was his pockets, until his arm popped out again. “Fiddy cents.” He slapped the prize onto the table and arched an eyebrow.

Lisa inhaled slightly. Her hand immediately snatched the change. “You do know, I don’t take blood money.” She held the two cents up, between her fingers, “Against my code you see. For change is a mere-” in one motion the coins were in her hand again as she grabbed them out of the air, “inconvenience.”

Johnny scratched behind his ear confused. His eyes widened as he pulled the two quarters out from behind his ear. “Who da huh?”

“I know,” the crystal ball shifted to green again, “you hold constellations in your stomach, dragon.”

Johnny shifted in his seat. He leaned forward, the fire in his eyes burned. “I ain’t ‘fraid of ya.”

Lisa chuckled. “Oh ho, you haven’t seen the worst of me yet.” She winked. “'Course, we can be civil about this, so long as you give me stars,” her eyes widened, the crystal ball went dark, “I won’t have to throw you out.”

Three stars appeared on the table as the crystal ball’s light flickered back on. Johnny was looking up as Lisa immediately snapped up the stars.

“You would like your,” she pocketed the stars, “palm  _red_?”

He shrugged and held out his hand. “If that’ll make ya stop bein’ creepy.” Lisa pulled out out a tube of fake blood from her sleeve and a paintbrush from the other. She coated his hand in red. He looked up at her, eyes narrowing. The fire returned.

Lisa grinned and returned the fake blood to it’s hiding spot. “What? I know you wanted romantic advice more than having your palm read. Make her think you’re dying. Soon you’ll have mouth to mouth sword action.” She winked again.

He scratched his chin, still staring at his hand. “Ya sure you’d-” She reached over and placed an open palm on his shoulder.

“Dragonboy, you want your Lady Knight right?” She leaned in close, moving the sword out of the way and placed it at her feet without breaking eye contact. “Trust in the witch who speaks to the void.”

He squinted at her. “What’s a void gotta do with any of dis.”

She moved her paintbrush dangerously close to his nose. His eyes crossed, staring at it. “Everything. And  nothing.” She grinned and sat back in her chair, “All right, off with you before the blood clots.” She waved him off with her paintbrush.

Johnny stood, still glancing at his hand. As his brain processed and formulated a plot, one that was aimed to end in failure, he walked out of her tent and into the florescent light. Lisa moved the plastic sword, with it’s red plastic gemstone plastered in the pommel, against her chair. She gently placed her brush on a napkin and hid it under her chair. She pulled out her book once more, and flipped to where she had left off.

_Elizabeth stared at her across the crowd of people. She was dressed in black, with red gemstone glinting in the sunlight. She too, carried an umbrella._

_It was going to rain soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the continuation of the Lesbian Vampire Novel...  
> wonder what'll happen next?


	6. Heart, Head, and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex for three stars please! - anon

_Delilah shook her umbrella before hopping into the back of the silver SUV. The windows on either side were tinted. Staring into them long enough was said to look into the eyes across the veil, into another world. But of course, most tinted windows weren’t distorted with obsidian glass._

_“Well, that was fun.” Elizabeth said as Delilah slid into the seat next to her._

_“They all think I’m dead, Eli.”_

_Elizabeth snorted. “We both are hon.” She waved to Noah in the driver’s seat. “Would you be a doll and  drop us off at-”_

“You know reading in the dark is terrible on your eyes.”

Lisa jumped slightly in her seat and immediately shoved her book under the table. She blinked. 

The girl in front of her chewed on her sucker. She wore a suit and tie. In the suit’s front pocket sat a thin silver cylinder.  A pair of dollar store sunglasses pulled her short light brown hair back like a headband. Her thousand yard stare was watching her, boring into her soul.

Lisa’s shoulders dropped. “Oh,” she sighed in possible relief, “its you.”

“Yep.” She crunched on her sucker a little more.

Lisa’s lips thinned as Alex, the girl’s name was Alex, finished off her sucker. “How long, have you been sitting there?”

Alex shrugged. “Concept of time is an enigma in your domain Madame Midnight.” She pulled the white stick out, opened the silver canister in her suit pocket, and dropped it in before closing it again. “I’m sure you’ll want me to wrap this visit up so you can see to the product of your meddling in a princess knight’s affairs.” She placed three stars on the table without breaking eye contact.

The stars vanished immediately. Lisa cleared her throat and sat tall. “So, a palm to be read is what you seek. Give Madame Midnight your hand and we shall begin.” Alex placed her hand, palm up, in Lisa’s. Lisa sat forward, tracing the lines on her palm. “I see.” Lisa leaned back and ran her nail along one of the deep lines. “The line here is your heart line,” she began, “see how it starts underneath your middle finger?” She looked up.

Alex was squinting at her palm. “Yeah.”

“This indicates that you fall in love easily.”

Alex gave a small smile. Her gaze shifted to Lisa. “Heh, I knew that.”

Lisa moved her nail along the line below it. “This one, is the head line, and its broken. Which means, your thoughts vary and are an inconsistent jumble.” She leaned forward. “Though most are in my presence.”

“Of course they are, you have an ethereal beauty about you.” Alex said.

Lisa cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks. “One of your lines is missing.”

Alex tilted her head like a puppy trying to process human speech. “Huh?”

“Yes,” Lisa stroke down the middle of Alex’s palm for emphasis, “its your fate line. It appears to not exist.”

Alex blinked. “Doesn’t…exist?”

Lisa bowed her head. “Yes, this line, when missing, means one thing-”

“I’m a background character.”

“Noooooo, it means you are not bound by fate and can choose your own path.” Lisa drew her hands back and placed them on her hidden book. “Chase whatever butterflies or fairies your heart desires.”

Alex raised her index finger. “But what about aliens?”

“That too.”

“Thank you for your precious time Madame Midnight, lady of the void, witch of the twisting veil.” Alex rose from her seat and tapped the silver cylinder in her pocket. “Your memory cannot be wiped.” She said more to herself than to Lisa. Alex stared off into space for a moment before turning back to Lisa.

Lisa grinned. “It was a…pleasure.” She winked.

Alex waved, through the flaps she went, and was gone. Lisa pulled out her book immediately as she shook off that stare from her mind.

_“-at Adelaide’s place?”_


	7. THE SUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isabel ⭐️!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - monstrblood  
> ⭐️ isabel! - anon

_Adelaide curtsied. Her ginger curls bounced as she raised her head. “Ah, Elizabeth, its good to see you again.” She grinned a little too wide. Delilah blinked as Adelaide grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. “And what an honor it is to finally meet you.” She winked as Elizabeth cleared her throat._

_“Ahem.” Elizabeth twirled her umbrella, glaring pointedly at Adelaide._

_Adelaide rose and adjusted her pastel pink bow tie. “So, what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“Business Addie_.”

Lisa’s eyes shifted from the pages to the flaps of her tent. Standing in the entrance was the Lady Knight. She huffed. Her dress was slightly torn from a scuffle and her right shoulder was missing an armor piece. A red hand print was smack dab in the middle of her face.  Lisa closed her book and placed it by her chair. She sat tall. “Welcome back,” she said, her signature Cheshire cat like grin pulling at her cheeks.

Isabel glared imaginary daggers at Lisa. “ _What the heck!?_ ”

Lisa tilted her head to the side. “What ever do you mean?” She gestured to the seat across from her. “Please sit and rest a while.”

Isabel crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring the daggers Lisa had long since grown accustomed to. “You know very well what I mean, _Madame._ ”

Lisa placed her elbows on the arm rests. Her hands clasped each other as she tilted her head back. “That you slayed your dragon? Or-” One hand quickly grabbed the plastic sword she had stashed beside her chair. She held the sword gently in both hands. “Are you looking for this?” 

Isabel’s eyes widened, anger flared in her eyes. “So he  _did_  come here.”

Lisa smiled as she placed both palms on top of the pommel. The sword’s point dug into the tent’s fabric floor. “Never said your dragon did not.”

“Why.” Isabel’s tone was thick and icy.

Lisa shrugged. “He wanted his palm red. I meanly provided a service.” 

Isabel’s mouth twisted into a frown as her brows furrowed. She stood, quietly seething until she finally spoke. “Give that back.”

Lisa remained neutral and made no move to hand it to her. “I will,” the color of the crystal shifted to yellow, “for a price of course.”

Isabel inhaled. Her shoulders rose. She huffed as she exhaled before she took the lone seat across from the witch. “What sort of ideas did you implant into that idiot’s head?” The crystal ball shifted blue.

Lisa leaned on the sword.  Her chin rested on her hands. “Oh, not much, he wanted to impress you somehow.” She shrugged, her raven rose with her shoulders. “Course there are very few stories where the dragon gets the princess. I merely played my part.”

Isabel’s hands balled into fists in her lap. “If you try that again-”

“You’ll what?” Lisa asked, her head rolling to the side of her hands. “I’d watch your tongue in my tent Lady Knight.” The crystal ball shifted red and black and purple. “You’re in  _my_  domain now.” She showed her teeth. “Besides I doubt he’ll fall for that again, but who knows. One’s heart plays tricks on one’s brain after all.”

Isabel leaned back in her chair a bit. Her eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Lisa flipped her wrist as a tarot card appeared into her hand. It’s back faced Isabel. “You my dear know exactly what I’m talking about.” She spun the card in her hand towards Isabel. “Your beauty shines bright like The Sun. You’re just about everyone’s crush.”

**THE SUN**  in black text scrolled along the bottom of the card. The once bright yellow sun in the center had turned a burnt orange over the year. Near the bottom of the card were two human figures, both children. Small wings poked out of their backs as they stood side by side grinning at each other. Their finger’s intertwining the other’s. Coffee stains bloomed between them. Behind them was a field of sunflowers stalks growing tall. The sun’s face stared ahead boring into the eyes of anyone who gazed upon it.

“As the nineteenth card of the major arcana,” Lisa continued, “it shines above all the others. Just like the sun, your smile is radiant. You draw people in with your warmth, beauty, and positivity. You thrive in the sunshine. It gives you strength just as much as you give others yours.” 

Isabel’s cheeks reddened more than the fake blood slapped on her face. “I…” Her shoulders stiffened as she cleared her throat. “Flattery will get you no where.”

Lisa placed the card gently on the table as she continued to balance her chin on top of her other hand still holding the sword. “I was merely speaking the truth Lady Knight.” she winked, “The card was itching to reveal itself. I had to comply.”

Isabel’s lips thinned. “You pulled out the card just to get me to pay up.”

Lisa gave a hollow gasp as she pressed her free hand to her cheek. “Oh, I am wounded.”

Isabel pulled out two stars and flashed them at Lisa. “I’ll take my sword back.”

As they exchanged the sword and stars Lisa’s lips curled. “Just as the prophecy foretells,” Isabel raised an eyebrow. Her sword hovering near it’s sheath. “you shall rule over all of Avalon.”

Isabel shoves her sword back in it’s rightful place and stood. “Madame Midnight, this is a strange place for a lake.”

“Please, Lady Knight,” Lisa tipped her hat and winked, “its Viviane.”

“Well, Viviane,” she walked towards the entrance of the tent and looked back, “stay away from my dragon.” She moved the fabric away as she strolled into the light.

Lisa grinned. She scratched under her raven’s beak. “Not unless he comes to me first deary.” She pulled her book from it’s resting place and flipped open to her bookmark.

_“Right,” Adelaide gestured to the manor, “Welcome, to my home.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The IzJo sidequest is almost complete >:3c  
> I wonder who will walk in next?


	8. Love Life in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Spender squeezes himself into a chair, nervously avoiding looking the Madame in the face, and slides 5 stars across the table - kineticallyanywhere

_Adelaide spun on her heels, her pink tailcoats whipped around with her. “So, they know there is a newbie on the block then?”_

_“Yes,” Elizabeth said, both her hands still on the umbrella’s hook, “which is why we’ve come to you.”_

_“Well, should’ve come a little sooner. I’ve been dealing with my own problems.” Adelaide pulled her white glove tighter on her hand. She turned to Delilah. “How much do you know about the difference between myths and legends?”_

Lisa turned the page, looked up, and shut the book. She dropped it next to her chair startling the figure outside. Her history teacher coughed. Everything about him read awkward mess. She raised an eyebrow. “Welcome,” she said with less flourish than usual, “to Madame Midnight’s tent of Fortune.”

He ducked into the tent and tipped his hat towards her. His brown jacket was covered in dust. Attached to his hip was a whip. She stared at him. Oh god, he was trying to be Harrison Ford. Mr. Spender tugged at his shirt collar. “H-hello.” He squeezed himself into the chair across from her, nervously avoiding Lisa’s face. He still wore his sunglasses…. even in… a dark tent.

“Mr. Indy,” She said, clasping her hands, “what brings you to my humble tent?“  He slid 5 stars across the table, still avoiding her gaze. She arched an eyebrow. “Is this…some kind of ploy?”

“Ploy?” His lip quivered into a nervous grin, “W-what ploy?”

She eyed him curiously. The stars disappeared off the table. She moved her crystal ball more towards the center. It shifted to purple at her touch. "Alright then,” she closed her eyes, “what answers do you seek?” 

He coughed. “Uh, well,” a blinding light flashed for a brief moment. Lisa opened on of her eyes and stared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “dating…..advice?”

The crystal ball flipped to pink as she closed her eye again. Her hands moved, gently grazing the crystal ball as she hummed. Her opened her eyes and the ball turned yellow. “I see, a partner in your future.”

“Another one?”

Lisa’s eyes opened. Her hands paused over the crystal still. “Um, I uh, no no.” She laughed. “You’re still together.”

He placed a hand over his heart and sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

She glanced at him before focusing on her ball. The color changed to blue. “Communicate.” She said, her hands moving again, “communication is key, lest you’ll lose them to the dark secrets you hold.”

Spender nodded, slowly. “Is….is there anything else I need to know about?”

The crystal ball went dark. 

“What’s….this?” Her voice was low, ominous.

Spender leans over the table, trying to see inside the ball. “What’s what????”

“I see….darkness,” the crystal ball started shifting quickly between colors. Red then green, then blue and purple and yellow and orange and back to blackness. “shouting, lots of shouting. A war. Darkness but within there are colors, bright and vibrant. Something is coming to snuff them out.”

“No…”

She looked up slowly. Purple showing brightly on her neutral face. “Yes.”

She pulled back and clapped her hands. “Thanks for stopping by.

Behind his shades, he blinked. "That’s….”

“All? Yes.” She patted her crystal ball as it slowly shifted to blue. Then to green. “I can only use my far-sight ability for short spurts of time unfortunately. Wears me out you see.” She grinned. “Tell your club to swing by anytime.”

Spender stood and knocked his head against the lantern above. He rubbed his head and winced. “Uh, yeah thanks?”

She waved as he ducked out of the tent and into the florescent glow outside. She sighed and slumped against her chair. Bsing the future was much harder work than she thought. Her fingers grazed her book and tugged it into her lap.

_“So, what’s the difference?”_

_“Whether or not you’ll die from it of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Lucifer placed a hand against his cage. “ShE’S a miDDle SChooLER.”


	9. THE HERMIT & THE CHARIOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⭐️ johnny - anon

_“So,” Delilah sucked in her lower lip, “you’re not a vampire?”_

_Adelaide grinned. “Not fully, no.” She flipped the pen in her hand between her fingers. “I’m like a coin, you could say.” She spun the pen and tucked it behind her ear. “I’m two sides, yet I am me.”_

Anger, seething rage, and a dagger stare stirred Lisa from the white paged world in her lap. She looked up at the tent’s entrance, eyebrow raised.

Johnny Jhonny stood in the doorway. His head bowed as his hands pushed the tent’s flaps apart.  The dragon costume he wore was even more torn, with a slice along the stomach and red fake blood coating his chest. His shoulders raised and lowered, dramatic and heavy. The smell of burnt plastic wafted the air.

Lisa sat in silence as she quietly marked her page and closed her book. She placed it behind her back as she moved her elbows to the table, clasped her hands, and leaned on them with her chin. “So,” she said at last, “how’d it go?” 

His head immediately snapped up, possibly causing some whiplash. Lisa’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise. His left eye was purple and slightly swollen. “How’d it go?” He echoed, gravely. He wobbled forward and clasped her chair to steady himself. His left cheek showed an imprint of a hand with fake blood sticking to the mouth of his hood.

“Quite the shiner you got there.” Lisa said as Johnny stumbled into the seat. “No thanks ta you.” He snapped.

She shrugged. “I’m not a fighter like the two of you are. You didn’t have to listen to my words.”

“Why’d ya have ta say ‘em in the first place?” He yelled, eyes glowing dangerous orange. Her crystal ball shifted to match his eyes.

Lisa grinned. “To teach you a lesson.” She leaned back and stretched her arms behind her back. “It’s not everyday I play my role as the resident witch.”

Johnny’s face twisted in confusion. “Huh?”

Lisa rolled her shoulders, her raven rose and fell with them. “A dragon looking for ways to woo the princess sworn to slay him. Both parties ready to fight, but haven’t a clue how to stray from their roles thrusted upon them.” She rested an elbow once again on the table and leaned on her hand. “Fighting and sacrificing should only be used sparingly.” She hummed and tilted her head to the side. “What’s that saying I hear your group always muttering? Words before murds as it were?”

The glow in his eyes faded as Johnny sat back in his chair. His eyes stared somewhere behind Lisa, distant. His thick eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth opened. He didn’t utter words and for the first time in her life, Lisa saw Johnny Jhonny, resident bully, sit quietly and without movement. She imagined a small buffer icon float just above his head as the dial spun and processed his next several thoughts.

Upon realizing he wasn’t going to speak anytime soon, she pulled her book out from behind her back and turned it open.  _Delilah arched an eyebrow. “Half?” she asked._

_“Yep!” Adelaide said with pride as she tucked her fingers in her coat. “You didn’t think vampires were the **only legends**  walking around did ya?”_

“So she-”

Lisa’s eyes shifted up. Johnny had lowered his head, his chin resting on his fists. She sighed and closed her book. “Yes?”

He sat up straight and puffed out his chest. “I’ve no clues as ta what chu said.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, her head tilting with them. “You’ve got a crush on her and she’s got a crush on you.”

“Who da huh?”

“The Lady Knightlight.” Johnny’s face gave her the clue his brain was buffering again. Lisa sat up and inhaled. “Isabel.

He blinked and stuck out his tongue. “Ew, why’d I’d’ve crush on ‘er.”

She stared at him, her face blank. “You tried to impress her by being a martyr. Sacrificing yourself or some other dumb thing your mind stuck to. It backfired and now you’re mad that it didn’t work. You  _clearly_  have a crush on her.” Her eyebrow raised. “And many sources tell me half the school does. What makes you so special?”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed. “Who told ya?”

“Ollie.” She said simply, “he told me.”

His eyes became glassy as he sniffed. “But…the code.”

“Besides the point,” she flicked her hand and a card appeared in it, “Isabel gathers attention everywhere she goes.” Wet streaks appeared on his face. Lisa’s eyebrow twitched. “Wait, are you hung up on that?”

“THE CODE IS SACRED!”

Lisa’s lips thinned. “I can kick you out of my tent. Right now. Don’t test me.”

Johnny stood up then fell back into the chair again, wincing. “Ya don’t scare me!” He sniffed and wiped snot and fake blood onto his sleeve.

“Charming.” Lisa sighed, “If it helps, I haven’t told a soul about your little,” she waved her hand, “crush.” A grin formed on her lips. “Though, that can always change.”

Johnny’s eyes darted to the card in her hand. “Whatzat.”

She glanced at the card then back to Johnny. "Your tarot that you owe.” She clicked her tongue. “One star.”

A Starchman star slapped her face and gently fell onto her book. She blinked and stared at Johnny who had his hands in his lap. He grinned. She picked it up and examined it. It gleamed against the crystal ball. Starman’s face plastered on both sides of the star. Five sides. She nodded and spun the card in her hand towards him.

**THE HERMIT**  scrawled along the bottom of the card in bold black letters.  A lone figure cloaked in blue stood in the center of the card. His head was down as his gaze overlooked the cliff side below. His hand held a lantern, shining brightly despite the discoloration of years of use and droplets of tea bleeding into the ink. A six sided star was barely visible inside. But it was there. In the man’s other hand he held an oak staff that curled above his head, holding him steady.

“As the ninth card of the major arcana,” Lisa began, “the hermit stands on the edge looking down and within himself.”

Johnny frowned. “Wait ah minute.” His arms flared to life, “HOW’M I DA THAT I GOT PLENTY O FRIENDS!”

“This card is about the start of looking within yourself.” She said, flipping the card onto the table, “Not about what’s outside of you.”

He stood up. Smoke huffed out of his nostrils. Lisa raised her eyebrows. “I'mma tired of this!” His hand grasped the chair again as he winced and sucked in his breath.

“You should listen to the card.” She tapped it with her nail, “After all if you listened to your body, you’d realize your ankle is twisted and that you should get an ice pack on your eye.”

“SHUDDUP!”

Lisa stood and placed her hands on her hips. “You know I’m right. And if you  _[Listened to Your Heart](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuKjbfUFy8K4&t=NzhjNzc4MGRhY2FkN2UwOGM0YzE3ZDU4YTEwOGE2MTlmMzJlZGEyMyxlWlhMbUdROA%3D%3D&b=t%3ATD3hP46V6sjlf_XUzdE4gA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fglowstickia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166205005227%2Fjohnny&m=1)_  you’d also know you keep doing stupid stuff to impress your crush.” She whistled three notes.

The florescence outside was blocked by a large body. Ollie dropped down and poked his head through the tent. “C'mon Johnny.”

Johnny’s head whipped behind him. “YOU BROKE DA CODE!” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ollie.

Ollie’s eyes shifted to Lisa then back to Johnny. “How many times have I told you to not listen to everything you hear?”

Johnny’s hand fell back to his side. “Uh…” His fingers twitched. “Seven.”

Ollie nodded. “More than that but I’ll take it.” His gaze shifted to Lisa, “I’m surprised you didn’t call sooner.”

She shrugged. Her raven rose with her shoulders. “Hey, he wobbled in here on his own. I knew you wouldn’t be far behind momma bear.” She winked at him.

Ollie ignored her as he beckoned Johnny out into the light. “C'mon let’s get you patched up.” Johnny quickly hobbled over to him, wincing with every step.

Lisa waved. “Have fun out there! Feel free to come back Ollie and have your fortune looked at!”

“Not with these nuckleheads running around!” He hollered back.

Lisa nodded and plopped back into her chair. Her hand hovered over the tarot card on the table and flipped it over.

**THE CHARIOT**  in bold black letters ran along the bottom. A man wearing a crown stood tall in the center as his hands rested on the front of the chariot. Blue fabric, covered in golden and faded stars kept him out of the sunlight, yet a bright six sided star glowed above his head. Two Sphinx, black and white laid in front of the chariot, their paws crossing their own. In the distance was a castle with white spires and red tiled tops.

Lisa grinned as she leaned back in her chair and laughed to herself as she flipped open to her bookmark.

_“What legends are you talking about?” Delilah asked._

_Elizabeth sighed. “Here we go.”_

_Adelaide’s grin broadened. “Why the fae of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to wrapping up this sideplot ;3c but im not done yet >:3c  
> wonder what the next sideplot is gonna be~
> 
> Feel free to send in some asks!!! The current plan is to do this all of the month of October haha.


	10. DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed leaned on the doorframe leading into the tent, hands in his pockets and head bowed in order to let the hood of his cloak hide his face. He'd learned this particular dramatic pose from Isaac; he felt that it helped to add just that little extra SOMETHING to his costume. A few classmates passing paused to look at him with curious glances that quickly grew anxious, and just as quickly they were gone. Ed grinned under his hood, but stopped as soon as he heard a very irritated "AHEM" come from within. He leaned his head around the tent entrance sheepishly, glasses flashing in the dim light and obscuring his eyes as he met the gaze of the abyss within. "My apologies, great Seer," he said with great sincerity. He held up a single Starchman Star trapped between two crossed fingers and smiled mischievously. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing business with an old business partner? Y'know, for old times sakes." - apollosprophet

_Delilah’s fingers graced the stain glass window. “So,” she turned to the other two, eyes locking briefly on Elizabeth’s, “how long have you two been around?”_

_Adelaide shrugged as Elizabeth avoided her gaze. “You see,” Adelaide took a step to the side and leaned against the pew, “time is a fickle thing. The younger you are the more it seems to drag on. Same as when you sort of, **dread**  doing things.” She picked up one of the Hymnals on the back and started flipping through it. “The older you get and the busier you become,” she snapped it shut, “the more time blurs and quickens its pace. Next thing you know, a decade has passed.”_

Blackness shrouded her tent entrance. Lisa’s gaze shifted up, meeting a cloaked figure with shining circular glasses. He stood there, quiet, dramatic, waiting. She cleared her throat. “AHEM.”

The cloaked figure laughed and rubbed the back of his hood. “My apollogies great Seer,” he said, flashing a star between his fingers, “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing business with an old business partner? Y'know, for old times sake.”

A smile played on Lisa’s lips as she rose out of her chair. Her book placed with care on her seat. “I see you’ve come to claim some souls you’ve reaped,” the crystal ball shifted green, “Emerald Esquire.”

Ed moved his hood back slightly. His glasses glistening green. “Not today Madame Midnight.“He walked to the chair across from her and waved the star across his face as he placed his free hand on the chair’s back. "Word on the streets is the Velvet Room has opened.”

Tarot cards appeared in Lisa’s hands. She quickly shuffled them like an expert poker dealer. “The word is correct, Emerald Esquire.” She fanned the cards out on the table, flipped them over in one motion, and reformed the tarot into a deck. “Shall we begin?” 

Ed tossed his star at Lisa just as Lisa tossed her tarot card at him. Both caught the other between their fingers. It was a testament to say they may have practiced for this inevitable show down. Ed stared at the card in his hand and then stared at Lisa. “You know, should’ve seen that coming.”

He flipped it over for Lisa to see her handy work. On the card was a pastel green sticky note that read:  _Visit the graveyard seance, Emerald Esquire. Meet the souls whose lives you ended, and face the consequences._  Below the sticky note, in bold black letters was a single word.

**DEATH**.

Ed flipped off the sticky note revealing the artwork underneath. In the dead center was a horse, brown and living yet… In place of its head was a horse’s skull. The rider of the Schrodinger’s horse was a skeleton, clothed in a red cloak billowing in the speed of the horse’s gate. The skeleton’s jaw was open, yelling a silent war cry as it raised its scythe. A black crown of dying flowers sat upon its head. At the horses feet were bodies, corpses of the unlucky many on the tea and coffee stained background.

“The thirteenth card in the major arcana,” Lisa began as the crystal ball shifted to purple, “it does not mean literal death.” She winked. “It represents an end. An end of what?” She shrugged as her hands shuffled her deck. “That is up to you." 

"Cryptic as always Madame.” Something gurgled and roared. Ed gave a toothy grin as Lisa looked down. “I see even you are not immune to hunger.”

Lisa cleared her throat. “Esquire.” She nodded. He nodded back. “It has been,” she flipped a card and spun it towards him.  **THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE**  read in bold letters on the bottom, “fortunate to see you again.”

Ed bowed low and mimicked spinning a hat onto his head. “Until next time, Madame.”

With that Death once again left the Witch of the Void alone to work her dark magic, commune with the spirits, and to go grab lunch. Lisa picked up her book and shifted the fabric to cover a square, wooden box underneath the table. She knocked it and removed the fabric. It was gone. She grinned and snapped her fingers. The crystal ball, candelabra, and lantern, still swinging above, went out. In the darkness she walked towards the light.

And left for lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we're gonna have a little "lunch break" and tie up some loose subplot and begin a new >:3c
> 
> Also this is the first of apollo's/OneThreateningAcronym's mini fics she sent so I may put them between summary and ch notes. Because there is a longer one she sent and this one almost didn't fit.


	11. Hunger Waits For No Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The booth is still open, however the witch is away. Dark powers or no, witches have to eat too you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude of sorts.

The halls were crowded with amass of children, classmates. Lisa strolled through, ignoring the sickeningly sweet smells of caramel and neon wooden booths beckoning kids to play games and win prizes or buy snacks. She squeezed past the pack of face paint, fake limbs, and cheap fabrics and wove through the labyrinthian hallways until she stumbled across yellow tape. Her lips twitched a grin as she adjusted the black book in her hands.

_**DO NOT CROSS** _

_**CRIME SCENE** _

The yellow tape stretched over the entrance to the art hall. No booths were set past them. None planned anyways, yet, past the tape she could see the murder scene. Tiled floors and lockers were splattered in red. She looked up and snorted. Some specks of the fake blood were up there too. They were on the hit list, in more ways than one.

The flickering lights farther along the darkened hallway struggled along with the low hum of the florescent lights. Lisa patted the wall slightly beyond the tape, as if to apologize for the rest of the school for not using it's perfectly spooky atmosphere for this occasion. She had noticed the classroom Haunted Houses while under construction earlier that week. Neither compared to this hallway.

She slowly moved her hand back as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Chills sent goosebumps down her arms. She stared forward, half lidded eyes slowly moving to her peripheral. Movement to her left as someone's sneaker squeaked against the tile floor had her head snap towards the sound. Her eyes narrowed. The shadows had changed. The distinct primal warning of someone watching churned in her gut. Her lips twitched a grin. So this was the game they were going to play, hm? 

She spun on her toes and continued to her en route: the cafeteria. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation and slight impatience as she returned to the more populace halls. Vendors yelled out, beckoning hungry customers with their call. Kettle corn, candy corn, peanuts. Her mouth watered at the looming smells of snacks. She kept her eyes forward and hands wrapped around her book. Substance first. Snacks, later.

Her focus drowned out the idle chatter and zeroed in on faint music blasting from the double doors she was weaving towards. An organ trilled before the notes started crescendoing and moving, faster and faster. The jumble of notes pulled at her, tugging her along as she entered the cafeteria.

To the right, off to the side was an organ resting on a large flatbed cart. The shining metal of pipes squeaked as a man wearing a thick cape hunched over the keys. His arms raised and slammed dramatically onto the ivory, the pipes spewed a mash of notes into the air. She wandered over to him as he finished [Toccata and Fugue in D minor.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVJD3dL4diY) His head rose before he spun around on his stool. A white half mask greeted her. He bowed at her. She bowed back.

["Evening Mr. Capriccio," she said to the band director,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122524) "wonderful to hear your haunting display as always."

Mr. Capriccio pulled a water bottle out from the hammer space of his cape and took a long swig. "Ah, yes, good to see you too." He cleared his throat and gestured to the organ. "Any spin chilling requests?"

Lisa grinned. ["Hall of the Mountain King?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLp_Hh6DKWc)

He rolled his shoulders. "Finally, something other than the Ghostbusters theme and Wonderwall." He cracked his fingers and spun back towards the organ. 

The organ started soft as Mr. Capriccio started repeating the notes, louder, and louder. Lisa turned towards the cafeteria. Fake cobwebs and plastic spiders hung over the windows. Orange and black streamers held up only by clear tape dangled from the white tiled ceiling. As she moved towards the line amassed with kids dressed in colorful costumes, [the music shifted slightly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOsENfOemO0).

Lisa shook her head and scratched her raven's chin. She tried at least. She shifted her book to her other arm as she opened and closed her fist reworking the blood back to her hand and save her straining arm. The doors leading outside were closed, locked. Rain gently pattered against them. Her eyes shifted to the tables filled with kids. Flaming red hair caught her eye. Farthest from the line sat a dragon, a princess knight, an alien with an aluminum cone hat, Rorschach, and a body guard. The dragon laughed loudly, pounding the table with his fist as the princess knight next to him punched his arm.

Under all the chatter and organ music playing in the background, Lisa heard someone's soul leave their body. Her eyes shifted a few tables over to the blonde curls dressed in more pink than usual. Across from Glinda the (Nosy) Witch was Max, his face resting on the table. Next to him was Mr. Bathrobes, patting his back.

Dimitri's eyes moved, and locked with hers. Lisa winked at him. Dimitri removed his hand and turned back to Suzy whose flailing arms suggested a battle strategy was being put in place. Beside her, her flying monkey was jotting notes and looking thoroughly unamused. He kept his eyes on his yellow notebook, possibly doodling ways to off the "good witch". Suzy hands smacked one of his feathery blue wings. His eyes narrowed at her before he jotted down another idea.

"LISA!!!" a voice shouted across the cafeteria.

Lisa turned her attention to the rapid movement of Jeff's arms as he waved at her from his seat. He wore a neon green suit with a white, puffy chest plate. Two green triangles stuck out from his untamable orange curls. He grinned at her as he practically bounced out of his seat. She returned the smile and waved politely with her fingers.

The line moved. Lisa's attention pulled back to her stomach as it angrily gave its two cents. She grabbed a tray and the cafeteria's special. Sloppy Joes with a choice of potato chips, an undescribed veggie, and a can of fruit juice. She wandered over to Jeff's table, her smile returning on her lips upon noticing the grimalkin across from him. Violet looked up from her tray. Her hair was pulled back by braids and a headband with cat ears stuck to them. The rest of her outfit was black. As Lisa grew closer she noticed the dab of pink paint covering part of Violet's nose. Black painted whiskers were also drawn on her face.

"Hello Gundamn and Grimalkin," Lisa said, sitting next to Violet.

Jeff's face turned down. "It's uh....an eva suit." His voice quivered.

Lisa's hand immediately reached over and patted his. "I mix those up. I'm sorry."

Violet moved her lips away from her straw. "We're not as knowledgeable with anime as you and Cody are, Jeff."

Jeff raised his hand, finger trembling as he opened his mouth. "But, you watch Sailo-" Violet stared at him. Her juice box slowly crushing in her grip. "But you do..." his voice was soft.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Violet's shoulders relaxed as she immediately reached over to pat his hand. "We don't speak of it in public."

Lisa stabbed her sloppy sandwich with a spoon and took a bite. She swallowed. "So, how's the festival life treating you?"

Jeff brightened. "Oh! You missed it! There was a fight and fake blood was everywhere. The hallway looks like its from The Shining."

Violet snorted. "I'm sure she had a hand in it." She sipped on her juice.

Lisa faked a gasp. "Whatever do you insinuate Violet?" She stabbed her sandwich again. "Me? Starting fights? I run a business. Speaking of which," she leaned forward, "when are you two going to visit me?"

Jeff sniffed a bit. "I still haven't won Starchman's Sentence Stars yet."

Violet shrugged as she sipped the air remaining in her juice box loudly. "Hate to tell you Buns, but your prices are steep."

Lisa leaned next to Violet. Their shoulders touched, her face only centimeters from Violet's. Lisa curled her index finger under Violet's chin. "Pretty girl's get a free palm reading." She winked, slinked back to her tray, and continue eating, ignoring the red blooming on Violet's face.

"Aw," Jeff said, crestfallen, "why does she get a free palm reading."

"If you have a star," Lisa said between bites, "you can have your tarot read instead."

His lips thinned as he contemplated. "Friend discount?"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes never straying from her tray. "Only for crystal ball readings."

Jeff grinned. "I'll take it!"

"You'll have to swing by my tent though with a few stars." She looked up, "The crystal is not to be moved." She patted her lips with a napkin. Her eyes shifted to the empty spots next to Jeff. "Strange, we appear to be missing a couple... _friends_."

Violet inhaled sharply. "Cody mentioned something about meeting someone at a car. Ed's with the club of weirdos." She turned quickly to Lisa, her braid swung wildly behind her. "And," she leaned close, "don't do that again."

Lisa grinned. "I won't," she dug her spoon into her waterlogged veggies, "in public." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly sorry. I got sidetracked with SCPs and also work kicking my butt.
> 
> ...I'd tag as violisa however that'd be rude to the tag considering this is the only "chapter" (so far) with them together haha. But its there nonetheless >;3c
> 
> I have some plans...we'll see if I actually go through with them though hahaha


	12. Listen to Your Heart Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and 3 stars? -anon

Lunch was nothing special. Cafeteria food bordered the edible mush line, but it quelled her stomach. She held the book close to her chest as she returned to the halls. The eyes watching her never strayed. Violet promised profusely she'd stop by after helping Jeff win a couple more stars. As they parted, Lisa stopped by for some kettle corn while Jeff hopped in line for a shot at a game of ring toss. 

Lisa took her way through the crowd, ignoring the chatter of her classmates. Someone yelled after spinning a wheel. Jackpot. She smirked. Many games were rigged, but luck still stood strong on a selected few. She meandered and stopped a couple more times, pretending to be a patron as her eyes checked corners. They were still there. They were still lurking.

Before she knew it her tent was in sight. She turned her sign to OPEN and with a snap of her fingers, light returned to the dark abyss of her tent. It wasn't long before someone lingered in the entrance. She sat down, stashing her kettle corn prize under her chair and left her book in her lap. Her hand wavered over the crystal ball. Light shimmered and shifted. Her grin pulled at her cheeks. "Well," she began, returning to her mystic persona, "either enter or go. You are blocking customers." 

The figure grumbled in the entrance before pushing the cloth aside and entering. "Is there a third option?" Max asked as he leaned on the chair across from her. Nothing on his face showed he wanted to be there.

Lisa beamed. "Oh ho, I see you've returned Lad Black."

He rolled his eyes as he plopped into the chair. "Not my idea," he revealed three stars and slouched, "let's get this over with."

"I will need to see your hand and those stars first," she said as she rolled up her sleeves.

Max exhaled through his nose and held out two of the stars. "You'll get the third one," he started as she immediately swiped them, "after the palm reading." He opened his palm and stared at her. The purple under his eyes were heavy and dark. "If I had a choice in this, I wouldn't even have come here  _Madame_."

Lisa's eyebrow twitched. "I see you've conspired with Copper and the pink witch."

Max hummed. "Less conspiring and more arm twisting blackmail." He leaned on his free hand as Lisa grabbed his open palm and scanned it. "'Course you'd know everything about that wouldn't you?"

She rubbed the callouses on his fingers. They twitched. Lots of climbing fences and concrete. "I run a business here Lad." She said as her nail poked at his lines. "Stars talk," she looked up and saw skeptic written all over his face, "as do hands." Her Cheshire cat smile returned. "This one here is your heart line-"

His hand withdrew immediately. "Oh  **no** , you're not gonna try that matchmaker nonsense on me."

Her grin broadened. "Are you sure its nonsense?" She leaned forward on the table and tilted her head. "They say a dragon and his princess had a happily ever after Lad Black." she slid more onto the table, her face aglow as the crystal shifted from red to pink, "All it took was a little red paint. Perhaps you are blind from the pink witch's curse."

Max inhaled sharply and clapped his hands together. "Listen, I have no idea or care what you did and I'm not blinded by some curse. Suzy just wants to expose your dealings and probably put something about it in the paper."

Lisa sat back in her chair. "I see," she shrugged, "nothing will be published about the tent. She has no power in here and is too scared to face me herself."

Max stood and stretched his legs. "Cool, gonna just tell her you do card tricks."

"Ah ah ah," she wagged her index finger, "you forgot a star. Cannot leave without making a payment."

Max blinked at her and pulled it out of his pocket. "Here," he slapped the Starchman Star onto the table. It was gone immediately. Max turned, shoving his hands into his pockets when Lisa grinned.

"You know," she started. He paused in the entrance with his back turned. He was listening. "your heart line says you do best alone. Open your heart to him. Maybe the both of you could hide from the pink witch and her lackey."

Max snorted. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." As he left she could hear him mumble something about flying monkeys.

She sighed and sat back in her chair as she pulled her trusty book and bag of kettle corn out from their hiding spot. She popped a couple pieces in her mouth as her eyes scanned the page looking where she left off.

_"So," Delilah felt Elizabeth's fingers brush against hers, "what do we need to do?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK AGAIN *sticks leggie up real far*  
> ngl I missed Lisa and also teasing max/dimitri cause yeah


	13. JUDGEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody gives his sister a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a lil somethin something for Lisa for mayviewmaiden's paranatural summer ladies event. I might have time to do a few more of these asks but we shall see!

_“Knock knock!” Cody rapped his knuckles on the door frame leading into the tent politely, sticking his head around the corner. He flashed Lisa a winning smile. It was a smile she would know well. It was that very sweet, teeth rotting smile he used whenever he was prepared to start bending rules or ticking her off. “Brought you something!” He walked in, very obviously showing off the paper cup of coffee he carried. It’s logo showcased a whale shooting coffee beans out of its spout._

_His smile turned sweeter, “Mom dropped this off when she dropped off some of my student council things. Double chocolate double shot mochaspresso latte with that dark chocolate syrup you really love, fresh from Moby Beans!” While his smile persisted, his eyes betrayed his true intentions._

_His true, truly evil intentions._

_“Y'know though… carrying this all the way here has made me pretty thirsty. Could I sit in here for a bit to rest? Maybe get in on all your cool divining? Suzy’s been telling everybody she can grab about your cool, magic powers today. I don’t have any Starchman Stars on me, though… Maybe I should just take the mochaspresso and head out? I know you’ve got your rules. Wouldn’t want to step on any toes.” Cody Jones was not the type to smirk. But God, if that smile on his face wasn’t close enough._ - _**submitted by apollosprophet**_

 

* * *

 

_They had everything ready. Adelaide was awaiting for the go ahead as Delilah ran her fingers over the pew. Funny how their last stand was going to be here. The hunters wouldn't-_

Lisa felt her brother's presence before she smelled the coffee. Her mouth watered as she gently closed her book. He stood in the entrance, smug and confident as though he placed a winning hand on the table. Oh, she hated that. A grin filtered her lips as he spoke, talking about their mother as though he himself hadn't orchestrated this plot, that he was just being a good twin.

He was never a fan of rules.

Neither was she.

_However..._

"Ah, yes, rules," She spoke, her tone refusing to waver, "those things you make on purpose to bend and snap to peeve our father." She tilted her head, allowing her signature smile to creep onto her face. "While you may hold power in this school, remember where you are standing right now dear brother." The crystal glowed bright blue, matching the twins' own eyes. Lisa's eyes opened wider as the grin on her face cracked. "Have a seat."

Cody's grin turned wicked, like he knew he won, he knew all along he could get away without needing stars. Oh, how the tables had turned. She was paying for a drink now. "Thank you, Madame Midnight." His bright green gloves held tight to the coffee cup as he crossed into her domain. His black and yellow cape swished as he maneuvered to the chair across from her.

She pulled her cards out once again. Their well worn corners felt welcome in her hands as she shuffled. She stared at the cheap black mask held onto his face by a string on its last legs. "I always took you as the Invisible Man type." She said, fanning her tarot out before swiping them into a pile, making note of the small C symbol where the R should have been, "Of course, Mother always took you for a baby bird, little brother."

His mouth twitched. "We both know you're the youngest."

Lisa laughed. "I may have been born second, but time says I was first." She winked as she held a tarot card between her fingers. "Ready for your reading?"

Cody tightened his grip on the coffee cup. "Yes."

"I will need pay-"

"Only after I get my true card, _sister_."

She arched an eyebrow and turned the card towards him. "How is this not your true card dear brother?" At the bottom of the card, in bold black letters, read the word **DEATH**. Keeping her face as neutral as possible she said, "You have died. Now give me my coffee."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Lisa-" She cleared her throat, "Madame Midnight," he corrected, "I told you this morning I am not Jason Todd. It's Richard G-"

She nodded humming. "Yes, yes, sure. You know all Robins look the same to me."

He rubbed his free hand down his face. "I will drink this coffee if you don't take that back."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "I gave you your card, and you owe me my drink." She waved the card, "Besides, the dead don't drink coffee. Hand it over."

Cody sputtered. "You have not _given_ me anything for exchange, _Madame_. I am **not**  Death."

"You're right," Lisa said turning the card in her hand to show him the other side, "you are not Death...but Judgement."

He squinted at her. "How-"

She laid the card on the table and held out her hand. "I believe payment is in order."

At the bottom of the card read **JUDGEMENT** in bold black letters. Right above the text, people are raising their arms in praise towards the sky as they stand in their graves. Above them in the faded blue sky is the upper body of an angel flying on a cloud with wings spread out. A trumpet is pressed to the angel's lips as it toots out the news to the people below.

Cody stared at the card. His eyes flickered back to his sister and then to the cup in his hand. Lisa's hand twitched with the dark grin twisting her lips. Before she could get a word out, he immediately tilt the coffee back and started chugging the mochaspresso. Cursing and threats break the silence as Lisa lunged for him. The table and its contents were forgotten as Lisa collided with Cody. She knocked everything in her path over, as well as the chair he was sitting in.

Cody choked. The cup's plastic lid popped.

The coffee was no more.

Lisa sat on her brother as he wheezed on the ground. She picked up the cup, and swished what little dregs remained inside. "You are banned from the store for a month." She said, taking a swig of the remains. It was cold, but the sugar bloomed offed her tongue before the bitter aftertaste kicked in. It'd have to do for now.

Lisa stood and stretched her back. She clapped her hands. "Get out of my tent, and if you do not call off your goons, well..." she dropped the cup on his face, "I'll have Mother help me with a proper execution." She grinned as her eyes stared into his soul.

Cody sighed. Coffee was everywhere. He will _definitely_ need towels. He grabbed the cup off his face and slowly rose to his feet, wince as he stood. Yep, bruised. "Yeah, yeah." He waved her off . Her eyebrow twitched.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but you're in _my_ domain. And unless you have another magical cup of coffee, you are _**banned**_."

Cody dragged his feet as he made his way to the entrance. "I'm _going_. Don't rush me."

"I can and will." She said, pulling a broom out from behind her chair and pointed the bristles at him, " _Out_."

He paused at the tent flap and looked back over his shoulder. "Those 'goons' that I totally don't have? Yeah, they do their own thing." he grinned and said in a cheery tone so sweet that it'd make teeth rot, "Have fun with them!"

He left.

Lisa lowered her broom and surveyed the wreckage. The tarot cards would need to be re-stacked and rigged. Her crystal ball, thankfully still glowing in shifting colors, would need to be checked for cracks and shards. She absently itched the chin of the crow sitting on her shoulder. "I'm still thirsty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite headcanon of mine is Cody and Lisa are twins AND that they were born around the time shift of daylight savings time where Cody was born first, but because time moved back an hour, Lisa was "technically" born first through convoluted reasons.
> 
> Also: thank you to apollosprophet for the sibling fuel and submitting that chunk o text at the beginning & thank you Syncro for suggesting a few costumes for Cody. I thought of a funny joke and had to change his to Robin.....it was too good to pass up.


End file.
